


Драбблы, пост первый

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 16





	Драбблы, пост первый

Название: Быть человеком  
Автор: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Бета: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Версия: Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
Размер: драббл,674 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: фантастика, АУ  
Рейтинг: PG  
Краткое содержание: тридцать лет назад правительство поддержало научный эксперимент. У добровольцев забирали новорожденных, и до совершеннолетия детей окружали исключительно высокоинтеллектуальные роботы. С людьми подопытный видеться не мог.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Быть человеком"

— Спасибо, инспектор, поработали продуктивно.

— И мне одно удовольствие. Поедем перекусим? С утра ни крошки во рту.

— Публичный приём пищи сродни эксгибиционизму, — поморщился Майкрофт, вызывая лифт.

Ехали молча, лишь на улице инспектор снова обратился к нему.

— Послушайте. — В голосе неуверенность. — Я хочу вас пригласить куда-нибудь. Все равно куда и на ваших условиях. Что скажете?

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Сильно забилось сердце.

«Опасность!»

Стабильный и бесперебойный механизм отреагировал на сигнал, посылаемый корой головного мозга. Слегка задрожали пальцы. Опасность ложная: инспектор — последний человек на земле, который может представлять угрозу. Они знакомы пять лет, и лояльнее служащего не сыскать. Поэтому Майкрофт отправил мысленный приказ успокоиться и перешел на автоматический режим, перестав отслеживать работу внутренних органов.

— Инспектор, вам известна моя история. Кто я есть.

— Да, конечно, я читал, изучал дело.

— Что именно вы прочли?

— Статьи о психологических особенностях таких, как вы, кого воспитали роботы. О сложности самоидентификации. О том, как из-за невероятного количества самоубийств эксперимент решили остановить. Будь моя воля, я бы засадил тех ученых за решетку. Еще смотрел интервью с теми, кто смог потом жить нормально.

— В таком случае вы в курсе: полностью социализированы лишь те, кого успели вывести из эксперимента в раннем возрасте. Я провел под опекой роботов полный цикл. Восемнадцать лет.

— Пусть. Нет, мне очень жаль, но, кто бы что ни говорил или ни думал, вы по-прежнему действуете и чувствуете как человек.

— У меня отсутствует эмпатия, я безэмоционален и не способен к здоровым отношениям. — Химические элементы, отвечающие в организме за раздражение, выдавились каплями яда в нервную систему, отравляя кровь и настроение. Именно потому и последовал незаслуженный упрек: — Вместо принятия правды вам проще придумать меня, исходя из представлений о человечности.

— Так узнаем друг друга лучше. Для того свидания и существуют. Как насчет встретиться у меня? Я приготовлю ужин, выпьем вина, посмотрим фильм или просто поболтаем?

Майкрофт отметил и оценил мышечное напряжение инспектора, печаль в глазах, готовность к отказу.

Голова загудела, анализируя, просчитывая, отбирая варианты.

Непродуктивно.

Развернулся и ушел.

А в машине вспомнил, что сегодня четверг. Стоило поехать домой, однако по четвергам Майкрофт заставлял себя быть среди людей. Находиться в самой толчее, в центре потока.

Без еженедельной пытки социализацией он забывал, что является частью общества, и деградировал до набора функций.

Супермаркет ярко освещен. Шумен и суетлив. Полная противоположность тем местам, в которых Майкрофт проводил большую часть жизни. Он предпочитал тишину и полумрак, помещения без окон, с минимальным количеством вещей. Удобных, не более того. Выбирал молчаливых и исполнительных помощников. Ничто не должно мешать работе. Он процессор и материнская плата Британии. Он важен.

«Помни об этом — помни об этом — помни об этом. Ты важен! Ты удовлетворен полезностью!»

В тележке продукты в картоне и целлофане, консервы в металлических банках — все готовое к употреблению. Он медленно шёл вдоль стеллажей, стараясь не задевать других покупателей и не встречаться ни с кем взглядом. Он устал так, словно проходил с тележкой весь день. День, длиной в сотни и сотни миль. И он по прежнему не испытывал голода, и знал: когда вернется домой, отсутствие аппетита сменится отвращением к еде. Однако питаться необходимо, иначе тело болеет.

И что с того?

«Помни — ты важен!»

Кому?

Он подкатил продукты к кассе, расплатился и на пути к парковке достал мобильный.

— Алло.

— Инспектор.

— Мистер Холмс!

— Как насчет сегодня? У вас?

— Да, да, конечно!

Чужое счастье донеслось по спутниковой связи прежде слов. В телефоне послышался топот ног по лестнице, хлопнула дверь, что-то загромыхало, что-то уронили.

— Алло, вы там? Майкрофт? Я дома. Черт, пустой холодильник, но можно что-нибудь заказать, что угодно, что захотите!

Он никогда ничего не хотел. Хотеть не продуктивно.

— Алло? Вас не слышно. Я не убирался в последние дни. Простите. Не то чтобы совсем ужасно, ну, знаете, примерно как всегда.

Видение домашнего хозяйства требовало определенной системы, Грегори же — самый бессистемный человек из окружения Майкрофта. В созданном для себя мире без чужаков, состоявшем из привычных нулей и единиц, людей-штампов, людей-функций, людей-роботов, Грегори — единственный носитель уникального кода. Неправильность, бесструктурность, хаотичность не всегда плохи, иногда они прекрасны. Или лишь тогда, когда носитель не чужак.

В миндалевидном теле синтезировался фенилэтиламин, стимулируя высвобождение нейромедиаторов.

— До встречи, Грегори.

Он оставил тележку с едой спящему бездомному и направился к машине.

Шел и улыбался.

Рефлекторные отклонения, что с того? Очень по-человечески.

Название: Потерянный перстень  
Автор: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Бета: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Версия: Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
Размер: драббл, 913 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: немного о теории кармы, исторические эпохи, AU  
Примечание: автор не претендует на высокие оценки в знаниях истории, но старался. Цикл "Странное дело" (часть первая)  
Размещение: после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Потерянный перстень"

Сэр Майкрофт Холмс никогда никому не верил и не делал из этого особой тайны. Наверняка именно потому за свои почти тридцать лет беспровальной работы он заслужил прозвище короля шпионажа. Впрочем, провал все-таки состоялся. Один. Связанный именно с королем. Но это дело изначально было обречено на неудачу, и корил себя за отсутствие результата именно Майкрофт Холмс.

О нет, он разработал идеальный план без единого спорного момента, который отличался одной главной особенностью: от первой до последней буквы его не знал никто. Даже будучи посвященным в один этап, никто не мог предугадать следующий. Никто. Почти. Кроме его связного.

С Лестрейдом Майкрофт проработал без малого десять лет. Почти рекорд, да чего уж там. Личный рекорд. Ни один связной не выдерживал больше года. Не в меру высокие требования, жесткость, граничащая с жестокостью, недоверчивость, пунктуальность и почти звериное чутье. Лестрейд взял его… ничем не взял. Просто он вел себя так, что Майкрофт его не видел. Он видел молниеносно доставленное донесение, поданный экипаж, раздобытую свежую лошадь или вовремя оказавшийся в руке нож. Но не самого Лестрейда. К тому же невидимый связной имел неоспоримое качество, которое кратно повышало цену его головы: он легко находил общий язык с кем бы то ни было, от аристократки до последней пастушки. И его участие в кампании не оговаривалось. Майкрофт так и сказал: «Вы мне нужны».

И кто же знал, что события начнут развиваться столь стремительно, что поездку придется перенести, а действовать почти спонтанно? Гениальный расчет оказался на голову разбит обезумевшей толпой, швырнувшей под нож гильотины лучшие умы Франции.

Столько проколов у Майкрофта не случалось ни разу. Он бы и не стал рисковать, и даже вернулся бы в Англию, но… Сообщение об аресте герцога Орлеанского заставило пересмотреть свое решение. Ни одна страна не вправе разбрасываться теми, кто умел составить безупречный план сражения или политических дебатов. Лично сэр Майкрофт Холмс считал Орлеанского самым недооцененным политиком своего времени, а потому… К тому же многие говорили, что они слишком похожи, как внешне, так и по манере мыслить *. Нет, определенно, сам он был бы излишне высокой ценой за голову Орлеанского, даже чересчур. Но учитывая, что дополнительной картой в колоде мог оказаться король…

Поместье во Франции он купил давно. Приезжал туда время от времени на охоту, заводил новые знакомства… среди которых случайно оказался близкий друг Робеспьера. Это и позволяло продолжить свои наезды в амплуа чудаковатого богача, который мог часами сидеть на берегу и пить вино.

Он никогда никому не доверял. Потому даже удивился, когда за ним пришли. Майкрофт знал свои возможности и не боялся смерти. Не хотел ее. Но не боялся. Его раздражала только грязь. Грязь в камере, на руках тюремщиков. Даже на гильотине, которой предстояло оборвать его несбывшиеся планы. Он сумел сохранить достоинство и кольцо. Да, он потребовал, чтобы его казнили с фамильным перстнем на пальце. Массивное кольцо с огромным голубым опалом, за которое давали огромные деньги. Но Майкрофт потребовал так, что даже небрезгливые тюремщики отступили. Это было последнее право. Право смерти. И его приняли.

Он отдал дорогую запонку, и тюремщики принесли горячей воды, забрали отстирать сорочку. Майкрофт Холмс, пусть и под именем Марио де Гио, умрет, как подобает мужчине.

Когда утром открылась дверь, и стали называть имена, он как раз расправлял белоснежное жабо. Видимо, ему предстояло ехать во второй повозке. Она и поехала. В другую сторону.

Майкрофт боялся верить. Не мог. Но видел, как повозка неслась по каменистой дороге, подпрыгивая на ухабах. Он не сомневался в том, что Лестрейд знает свое дело. Майкрофту не было интересно, как тот все устроил, кого подкупил и за чей счет. Лестрейд просто делал свою работу.

И когда Майкрофт пересел в лодку, а Лестрейд, уже почти по пояс в воде, толкал ее в море, оставался спокойным и бесстрастным. Это спокойствие нарушилось лишь в тот момент, когда рука связного сжала его собственную, а потом, на корабле, он обнаружил отсутствие любимого перстня.

***

Майкрофт без кольца смотрелся непривычно.

Шерлок Холмс, отпивая чай, искоса поглядывал на брата. Они уже предлагали ему заказать новое кольцо взамен утерянного и удивлялись непонятному и необъяснимому упрямству. Джон Уотсон, личный секретарь Шерлока, умел молчать, но даже при этом то и дело одергивал себя, чтобы воздержаться от вопроса.

Майкрофт, казалось, не замечал настороженных взглядов посетителей, то и дело бросаемых на белую полосу на его среднем пальце.

— Странно другое. Почему меня не преследовали? Наша лодка выглядела достаточно жалко, при желании они могли без труда нас нагнать. Я видел, что недалеко стоял на причале военный корабль. Я достаточно ценная фигура, чтобы погоня была настойчивее.

Майкрофт задумчиво наблюдал за тем, как на лужайке перед домом резвятся два лабрадора.

Он редко вспоминал ту поездку. И ни разу не вспомнил Лестрейда. Не пропадет, имея в кармане целое состояние. Украденное состояние.

Шерлок странно переглянулся с Джоном.

— Майкрофт… Тебя казнили. Ровно два месяца тому назад. Твой перстень украл какой-то идиот. Это он бежал из тюрьмы, был пойман и погиб под пытками. Но он успел признаться в краже, и перстень тебе вернули перед самой казнью. Ты тогда затребовал шампанского… Я был уверен, что под ножом погиб именно ты. У тебя на руке было большое кольцо с голубым опалом.

Шерлок помолчал, затем осторожно поинтересовался.

— Ты не рассматривал кандидатуры, которые я предложил тебе на должность связного? Я знаю, что тебе было бы удобнее работать с Лестрейдом. Но его разжаловали еще до твоей поездки во Францию. Я и так переживал, что ты остался там один. Мы хотели отыскать Лестрейда, но не сумели.

Майкрофт пожал плечами, допил чай и аккуратно поставил чашку на белоснежное блюдце.

Он ждал.

Ждал, пока уберется ко всем чертям брат, а дворецкий вынесет посуду.

Никаких связных. Больше никаких. И завтра он закажет новое кольцо. Только теперь его опал будет черным.

Примечание:  
* Портрет герцога Орлеанского

Название: Когда не будет страшно  
Автор: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Бета: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Версия: Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
Размер: драббл, 934 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: немного о теории кармы, исторические эпохи, AU  
Примечание: автор не претендует на высокие оценки в знаниях истории, но старался. Цикл "Странное дело" (часть вторая)  
Размещение: после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Когда не будет страшно"

— Полковник Холмс. Живы?

Он с трудом повернул голову. Седой капитан почти навалился на него плечом.

—Жив. Долго я был без сознания?

— Не слишком, но этого хватило, чтобы нас отрезали от передовой и взяли в плен. Мало того, о нас еще и знают.

Майкрофт хмыкнул. Значит, он все-таки попал в засаду. А капитан…

Память медленно восстанавливала события чертова дня. Сперва этот капитан, убеждавший его переждать до рассвета: мол, бурские передовые отряды не придерживаются позиций и шныряют по всей территории, укрываясь в зарослях колючего кустарника. Только выбора не было, следовало срочно передать приказ о смене позиций орудий. Потом бешеная скачка, канонада, упавшая лошадь. Оказавшийся рядом и отстреливающийся капитан. Темнота.

— Вы поехали за мной, — припечатал Майкрофт, слишком резко сел на мешках и застонал, схватившись за голову.

— Разумеется. Я все-таки офицер.

— Могли затаиться и не отстреливаться. Или оставить меня и вернуться в расположение части. Лишили подразделение боеспособной кадровой единицы!

Капитан оглянулся с некоторым удивлением, но промолчал.

Поморщившись, Майкрофт поднял руку, потер глаза. Он находился в помещении. Маленьком, тесном, вонючем. В узеньком окошке под самой крышей розовела полоска света.

Майкрофт глухо застонал. Капитан осторожно прислонился плечом, помогая ему усидеть.

— Полковник… Думаю, то ли это мне не повезло, что я поехал за вами, то ли это вы — настоящий талисман невезения.

— Это значит, что вы повели себя глупо. И не более того, — проворчал Майкрофт.

Хотелось пить. Так, что язык с трудом ворочался во рту. Но воды нигде не было видно, только в углу красовалось отталкивающего вида ведро. Капитан, впрочем, каким-то непостижимым образом прочитал его взгляд, поднялся, громыхнул кулаком в дверь.

— Эй! Вы решили уморить нас жаждой? Или у вас тактика — лишать раненых воды?

За стеной зашуршало, в окошко просунулась тарелка с парой ломтей хлеба и кружка. Но слишком мало воды, а их двое. Майкрофт отвел взгляд.

— Пейте, полковник. У вас был ночью жар, — буднично кивнул седой капитан, прикусив соломинку, поднятую с пола.

Майкрофт покосился на сокамерника, затем все-таки взял сомнительной чистоты кружку.

— Капитан, объясните. Вы кадровый военный, как и я сам. Вряд ли вы рассчитывали умереть собственной смертью в постели, потому идея приблизить свой конец иными путями выглядит нелепо. Вы принципиально не ушли, когда имели такую возможность, зная, что со мной вы обречены. Почему?

Капитан улыбнулся.

— Я кадровый военный. Не знаю, полковник. Вы ехали с адъютантом, мальчишкой. Слабая защита на случай засады. А в засаде я как раз был уверен. А потом… Никто не должен погибать один. Тогда погибать действительно не страшно.

— Нелогично. Какая разница, в каком обществе закончится мое существование? — Майкрофт огрызался, но понимал. Он действительно всегда боялся погибнуть в одиночестве. Такая себе фобия.

Тем временем тишину разорвал отдаленный глухой гул, столь знакомый каждому солдату. Тяжелый, вязкий. Сперва он едва слышно ухал, затем стал навязчивее.

Майкрофт потер виски, прислушиваясь.

— Канонада. Если я не ошибаюсь, скоро Ледисмит и без смены позиций перейдет под контроль наших войск.

Грохот действительно уже был отличим от других звуков, но оба понимали: это только создаст им дополнительные проблемы. Двое военнопленных вражеской армии в руках — и в самый разгар наступления.

Дверь скрипнула, в помещение вошли трое. Высокие, крепкие, двое в обычных льняных костюмах, третий в военной форме хаки, явно снятой с британского офицера. Лестрейд тяжело поднялся, Майкрофт остался сидеть на мешках.

— Господа, — обратившийся говорил на достаточно хорошем английском, но с сильным акцентом, выдававшим иностранца, коих было немало в армии буров. — Полагаю, вы тут засиделись. А у нас к вам дело. Нам нужно знать, сколько пушек выставлено сейчас на ваших передовых позициях. А еще лучше — в каком подразделении. Можно даже отметить на карте или показать.

Майкрофт не отреагировал на вопрос. Не то чтобы он рвался стать громоотводом для проигрывающего противника, но… слишком унизительной выглядела попытка спасти свою шкуру.

— И что будет после? — подал голос седой капитан.

— После?

— Ну да, после. Я назову вам место расположения, вы нас убьете. В чем смысл?

— Смысл? — тип явно был озадачен. — Например…

— Одна позиция — одни сутки жизни. Устроит?

Майкрофт сдержался. Но в тот момент ему показалось, что рядом говорит кто-то мерзкий, отталкивающий, не заслуживающий права носить капитанские погоны. Да как он…

— Капитан Грегори Лестрейд. Третий кавалерийский полк, — зачем-то представился седой.

— Знаете ли, капитан. Я не идиот. И даже знаю, сколько у вас орудий. Так что ваши попытки меня обмануть будут нелепы.

— Если знаете, зачем спрашивать…

— Мне нужна проверенная информация. Подтвержденная. И ваши расценки… несколько завышены. Одна жизнь на сутки — одно орудие. Идет?

— Идет, — неожиданно легко согласился Лестрейд.

— Вы же понимаете, что каждая указанная вами позиция будет проверена?

— Разумеется.

Майкрофт жалел, что у него не было с собою оружия. Любого. Заткнуть рот этому… Лестрейду, чтобы никогда…

Он не успел ничего сказать. Лестрейда вывели из каземата, и двери закрылись.

Только тогда Майкрофт дал волю своей ярости. Вот, значит, почему они так долго не могли закрепиться на позициях? Из-за таких вот трусов, дрожащих за свою шкуру?

Его мысли прервал грохот. А потом раздался гул, свист, который нарастал… превратившись в теплую, долгую тишину.

***

— Как вы меня нашли? — Майкрофт Холмс задал этот вопрос мимоходом, стоя в своей полевой палатке и застегивая тугие пуговицы мундира.

— Так предатель привел! — фыркнул адъютант, подавая полковнику портупею.— Его поймали, когда он тащился с тремя бурами. И как раз на позиции нашей разведки! О позициях знали только офицеры передовых отрядов. Буров пристрелили на месте, и его сразу хотели. Так он раскидал охрану, бросился бежать. Мог бы и спрятаться, так неумеха, то и дело светился, довел нас до этого места! Утром этот квадрат обстреляли, мы были уверены, что никого живого нет… Дверь же балкой привалило! Вот он дверь стал пинать, как мы его догнали.

Майкрофт на мгновение замер, руки до боли сжали пряжку ремня.

— Да? И где он теперь?

— Застрелили его. Как раз, когда открывали дверь вашего каземата.

— Он… ничего не сказал?

— А… Ну да. Передать вам просил. Не один мол. Не будет страшно.

Название: Ради ночи без снов  
Автор: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Бета: WTF Mystrade 2020  
Версия: Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
Размер: драббл, 952 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: немного о теории кармы, исторические эпохи, AU  
Примечание: автор не претендует на высокие оценки в знаниях истории, но старался. Цикл "Странное дело" (часть третья)  
Размещение: после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Ради ночи без снов"

Камера открылась, Майкрофт Холмс медленно вошел внутрь и сел, слыша, как за спиной лязгнул засов.

Он нашел этого человека. Он наконец нашел этого человека.

Целый год! Целый чертов год он каждую ночь видел одни и те же сны. Каждую ночь перед ним умирал человек. Умирал, спасая его от гильотины, от удушья в развалинах каземата в сердце африканского пекла. И каждый раз он уходил вперед, оставив его за спиной. И не слыша ни единого слова упрека. Сперва Майкрофт был уверен, что сходит с ума, потом списывал все на перенапряжение последних дней, потом…

Потом он его увидел. Стоя около полевого столика, устланного картами, споря с упрямым патриархобородым генералом Иванофф, * он раз за разом поглядывал на темноглазого полковника, монотонным голосом терпеливо доказывающего что-то троим разгоряченным французам. Сперва ему даже показалось, что он действительно рехнулся: перед ним был человек из сна. Густые жесткие седые волосы, темно-карие глаза и абсолютно ненормально спокойное лицо. Извинившись перед российским командиром, Майкрофт неспешно отошел к палатке, окликнул адъютанта.

Ему нужно было знать, кто этот человек. Если это враг или предатель, понять, что за извращенную технологию использует противник, если уж сумел выбить почву из под ног у одного из лучших умов Британской короны, об участии которого в кампании так хлопотал Ллойд Джордж.

Информацию ему предоставили уже вечером, когда он сидел в своей палатке, сверяя данные аэроразведки с теми, которые ранее предоставили наземные лазутчики. Полковник Грегори Лейстрейд, четвертый артиллерийский. К удивлению Майкрофта полковник оказался моложе его самого, на фронте с первых дней, потомственный военный, семьи нет, друзей нет, хотя много хороших приятелей. Любимец своих солдат и вечный изгнанник штаба, упрямый, спокойный. Четыре ранения, последнее едва не закончилось смертью. По состоянию здоровья должны были комиссовать, но выхлопотал право вернуться в свой полк.

Пометив себе затребовать личное дело, Майкрофт вернулся к карте. Через час он закурил, вышел из палатки. Его внимание привлек ожесточенный спор. Подойдя ближе, он узнал того самого полковника и адъютанта российского генерала, исполнявшего одновременно роль переводчика.

— Эта позиция неудачна! Оставаясь на ней, мы открываем тыл, учитывая розу ветров, противнику достаточно будет подойти с моря, и большие Берты** разнесут нашу артиллерию в пух и прах!

— Вы слишком перестраховываетесь, — засмеялся российский офицер, закуривая. — Наши позиции укреплены идеально, так что можете прекратить свои попытки добиться переброски вашего полка южнее.

— Я понимаю ваше желание убедить меня в гениальности вашего плана. Но я не готов рисковать своими людьми в угоду чьему-то болезненному самолюбию, — голос полковника был спокоен и тих, Майкрофт едва разобрал его слова. Достаточно оскорбительные, кстати говоря, для собеседника.

— Да как вы смеете!

— Мистер Холмс! Сэр! — Из темноты, явно его разыскивая, бежал адъютант. — Вас срочно к телефону! Код три!

Майкрофт развернулся на каблуках, отбросив окурок, и резко зашагал в сторону штабной палатки. Он сожалел, что не сумел дослушать разговор. Странно тяжелое, мощное, спокойное упрямство полковника ему импонировало, как и его неожиданно тихий ровный голос. Какой-то странно знакомый. Словно он его когда-то слышал. Хм… Может быть, в прошлой жизни…

Майкрофт перехватил протянутую связным трубку, выслушал поступившие распоряжения. Черчилль, оценив преимущество, действительно планировал несколько развернуть линию обороны, позволив противнику продвинуться вперед — и попасть в ловушку. Правда, в данной ситуации сам Майкрофт бы счел этот шаг скорее позерством, без которого в принципе можно и обойтись.

Не дожидаясь рассвета, он распорядился от его имени высказать пожелания на утреннем совещании и покинул штаб. К утру он должен был прибыть в порт.

Он дремал в автомобиле, когда услышал странный гул. Открыв глаза, выглянул на дорогу. Его автомобиль почти погряз в грязи, а потому никак не мог обогнуть колонну артиллерии. Черт! Этого еще не хватало! Да он потеряет не меньше часа, пропуская эти неповоротливые механизмы!

***

— Знаете, Холмс, а ведь вы счастливчик. Окажись вы в непосредственной близости от линии огня часом, да что там, половиной часа ранее, вас бы ничто не спасло, — хмыкнул Джордж. — Будем считать это хорошим знаком, если даже ваша задержка сыграла на руку Империи, а значит и Антанте.

— Думаю, вы правы. Это действительно оказалось нелепейшей случайностью. Хотя, должен признаться, я не жалею, что выжил.

***

— Лестрейд должен предстать перед трибуналом через шесть дней, — говорил Майкрофту высокий широкоплечий капитан, ведя по темному коридору. — Честно говоря, мне сложно в этой ситуации что-то говорить. Да, он нарушил приказ, и в условиях военного времени это карается расстрелом. Но, не перебрось он свой полк, от них бы не то что живого места, пятна на траве бы не осталось. Обстрел велся такой, что дорогу смешало с лесом. Да вы, видимо, знаете.

Майкрофт знал. Знал и то, что именно полк Лестрейда задержал его на час. И спас ему жизнь. И не только ему. И ведь знал же полковник, не мог не знать, чем это закончится для него самого.

Майкрофт Холмс медленно вошел внутрь и сел на край жесткой деревянной лежанки, слыша, как за спиной лязгнул засов.

Полковник Лестрейд, который еще оставался при своих погонах, лежал, закинув руки за голову. Он был спокоен. Майкрофт почти физически ощущал это аномальное спокойствие человека, до конца уверенного в том, что выполнил свой долг, и не боявшегося ответить за каждое сказанное слово и действие. Он молча смотрел на Майкрофта, не спешил вставать, не задавал вопросов.

— Ни о чем не хотите меня спросить? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, закуривая и протягивая портсигар полковнику.

— Какая погода на улице?

Майкрофт старательно скрыл улыбку, пряча портсигар в карман. Нет, он будет идиотом, если не уйдет с тем, за чем пришел.

— Полковник, вы владеете русским?

— Русским. Французским и немецким.

— У вас нет аллергии на белое вино?

— Смотря с кем его пить.

Майкрофт дернул уголком губ. Не выдержал и улыбнулся.

— Видимо, у вас будет возможность проверить.

***

Майкрофт Холмс спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он ненавидел отели, ненавидел посторонних людей, которые могли чисто теоретически находиться с ним в комнате. Но не сейчас. Человек, спавший в соседней комнате, не был чужим. Иначе как объяснить непонятное, почти умиротворяющее спокойствие? И то, что Майкрофту Холмсу впервые за последний год ничего не снилось.

Примечания:  
* Николай Иудович Ива́нов (22 июля [3 августа] 1851 — 27 января 1919) — русский военный деятель, генерал-адъютант (1907), генерал от артиллерии (с 13 апреля 1908).  
** «Большая Берта» или «Толстушка Берта» (нем. «Dicke Bertha») — немецкая 420-мм мортира.


End file.
